Mast climbing work platforms have become a popular means of accessing elevated working sites. Although mast climbing work platforms are considered safer than traditional frame scaffolding, the safety of mast climbing work platforms remains of paramount importance.
Generally, mast climbing work platforms will include safety features such as braking and fall arrest systems, leveling and/or limit switches, and the like. For example, the mast climbing work platform may be controlled with a pendant having an emergency stop button to prevent the platform from raising or lowering. Additionally, the mast climbing work platform may have a speed limiter or centrifugal braking system to prevent the platform from falling due to an overspeed situation. Moreover, the mast climbing work platform may be equipped with a manual lowering system to enable lowering of the work platform if the power supply is interrupted.
In addition to these safety features, a device that is capable of both manually and automatically locking the mast climbing work platform to the mast to further increase the safety of the mast climbing work platform would be ideal. The presently disclosed safety lockout system addresses this need, as well as others.